


Need Someone

by wanderinghope



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the birth of Drizzle, Finn goes to visit Quinn in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Someone

It’s late. Visiting hours are long over but something is pulling him here. Earlier that day he waited in the lobby with the rest of the Glee Club but he never dared venture off to visit her. Or the baby. He doesn’t want to see the baby and be reminded of what was almost his. Pushing those thoughts away, Finn concentrates on operation sneak in. He sort of feels like a spy, which is cool. But honestly, he doesn’t know how he even manages to get to her room since he is perhaps the least stealthy person to ever exist. In fact, while he was wildly looking around to make sure no nurses spotted him and told him to leave he ran into a supply cart. But despite all that he finally tiptoes into Quinn’s room.

The blonde hadn’t been expecting any more visitors so she had been watching tv. Except a baby commercial came on and it set her off into a fit of tears. And that is how Finn finds her, sobbing into her pillow. He is immediately beside her on the bed, wrapping her in his long arms.

She recognizes the smell of him. The mixture of his cologne and the soap he uses. It only makes her cry harder, but Finn just pulls her in closer, letting her soak his t-shirt with her tears. When she’s finally cried herself out, she pulls back and quickly wipes under her eyes.

“Sorry.” Her voice comes out cracked and husky. Finn doesn’t think he’s ever seen her look more beautiful.

“It’s okay,” he responds, giving her a slight smile. He doesn’t remove his arms and Quinn is all too aware. But even though it will hurt like hell later when things go back to normal and he goes back to ignoring her, she can’t bring herself to ask him to stop.

“What are you doing here?”

Finn shrugs and lies back further in the bed to get more comfortable. As if by instinct, Quinn adjusts herself along with him and once he stops wiggling around, rests her head on his shoulder.

“Just thought you could... you know. Thought you might need someone.”

Anything these days can make Quinn lose it at the drop of the hat and Finn saying that makes her especially emotional. Her eyes well up and she buries her head further into his shoulder. “I never deserved you.” The words come out suddenly, but it’s the truth.

Finn rubs up and down her arm, trying to sooth her. “We both messed up. I talked to my mom a lot about it” (Quinn giggles slightly because only Finn would admit to being so chummy with his mother) “and she helped me ... get less mad.”

A small frown appears on Quinn’s face. She hates that she did something to make him so angry in the first place. Finally though she says, “I’m glad you’ve moved on.”

Although Finn’s default is to be confused, this perplexes him more than usual. He didn’t say he moved on so he wasn’t sure why Quinn said that. Maybe that is what she wants though. Maybe she has moved on from him. He can’t really blame her if she has. He did sort of ignore her for the past few months. But that’s only because he was so confused and hurt that she did something like that to him. He decides to stop thinking about that though because he really has forgiven her, even if he hasn’t said so aloud, and there wasn’t a point dwelling on it.

Quinn is silent, waiting for Finn to respond but he still hasn’t answered her. Not that she had necessarily asked him anything, but she did expect a response of some sort. Instead of continuing to wait for him to say something though, she speaks again, “Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” She knows she’s being selfish but as long as things are okay, no matter how temporarily, she wants to take advantage of it.

“Of course I will.” The words are almost immediate. Finn has never been good at resisting her. He knows Quinn took advantage of that in the past but he can tell her intentions are genuine right now. And really he can’t bring himself to leave her when he knows she is so vulnerable. “Just relax. I’ll stay.”

“Thank you Finn,” Quinn breathes with a sighs. She can already feel her eyelids becoming heavy and not long after she’s fast asleep. Unsurprisingly, Finn falls asleep too and when the sun shines in early the next morning, he turns to see a blonde mass of hair in front of his face. Quinn stirs awake not long after him, smiling instantly once she realizes that he stayed the whole night.

“You didn’t have to stay. I’m sure your mother is beside herself without her baby boy to cook breakfast for,” Quinn says with a smirk. She is more grateful than she can express though. It is the best night of sleep she has gotten in months. When she lived with Finn she would sneak into his room to sleep at night all the time and she always woke up more well rested the next day.

“Yeah, I should probably get home,” Finn says, chuckling as well. His mom really did enjoy their breakfasts together and he was pretty sure it was a banana pancake morning.

Quinn leans forward so Finn can take his arm back and smiles as he gets off the bed. “Thanks. For everything.”

“You’re welcome. I--” He leans back down suddenly and kisses Quinn on the forehead. “I’ll see you at school.” After giving her a sheepish grin, he shoves his hands into his pockets and walks out to head home.


End file.
